


A Class In Animal Anatomy

by BunBunnyi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bodyswap shenanigans, Day 1: Bodyswap, Double Dick, M/M, Weird anatomy, a tease of breathplay, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: Satan seethed, rage blinding him. “What do you mean by that.”“Uh- what I just said. It can only be broken by having sex between you two.” Mammon off-handedly explained.Leviathan just prayed for this day to be over already. Someone please refrain Mammon from using anymore spells in the future.
Relationships: Leviathan/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	A Class In Animal Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gave a headache at the last moment so yeah

“Are you nervous?”

“No.” He lied. His eyes shifted down to look at where Satan had rested his hand on his thigh. His own hands fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He definitely was nervous.

“Good.”  
  


Honestly, from out all of his brothers to end up in this position with, he was glad it ended up being Satan. He didn’t even want to know how some of them would react if they ended up switching bodies and the only way for them to go back to normal was having sex. Pretty wild ride, all of that. Yet Satan took it all as calmly as he could —as he beat the shit out of Mammon—. For all the crap they gave him, he was somewhat the most decent out of all of them, if you excluded his hidden sadistic nature and his bouts of rage with Lucifer of course.

Their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss, the first of many more to come. Leviathan melted into the soft caress. His hand raised to cradle Satan’s head, mouths moving rhythmically against one another. The hand on his thigh rubbed soothing circles through the cloth, their kisses getting more heated by the moment. Their mouths parted and he rested his forehead in his own, panting breaths mixing in the close space between them. Their eyes were drawn magnetically to each other. His hand pulled of Satan’s hair and the subsequent gasp was music to his ears. Lips pressed together again, this time filled with more passion than before, but never once deepening. After a while, Levi couldn’t help bit want more and following his deep desires he purposefully opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against the opposite one on their next kiss.

Satan’s reaction was immediate. One moment they were kissing, the next he was pressed on his back, his brother straddling him and glowing hazel eyes ravaging him. He shuddered under that hungry stare and Satan’s —his— slithed eyes followed the bob of his adam’s apple. The previously forgotten shyness came back with vengeance, his whole face turning an angry red. He was getting antsy from all the looking his brother was doing and if this kept on, he was going to become a puddle and slide to the floor from embarrassment.

“W-what are you looking at?”

“Nothing, really,” his hand raised to press on the collarbone, tracing the shape of it with a finger and then moving up until it was gripping Levi’s neck. The suggestion of the action didn’t pass by Levi and an spark of heat traveled south. Submissively he leaned his head back a bit, the touch of those fingers surrounding his neck, “I was just appreciating the view. I don’t get to be in this position too much.”

In a weird kind of brotherly connection, Levi could say he understood him. After all, it was the same for him. It was not everyday that he could appreciate his body without him being on it and without the poison of his mind he could actually be appreciative of it, specially of the glimpse of his v line that he could catch due to his sweatpants hanging too low on his hips and. Wasn’t it weird that he was getting aroused at the notion of being fucked by another person on his own body? He should stop hanging around Asmo so much.

The grip on his neck tightened and Levi held a gasp, chest raising on the next breath of air he took. The hand left as quick as it came, being replaced instead by a hot breath and lips kissing on the juncture of his chin and neck. Satan’s hand gripped his chin and tilted his head back more, taking his chance at the reveal of more white skin and alternating between nipping softly on the skin or sucking angry red marks on it. By the time he was over the skin of his neck was pulsing with pain. Levi’s breaths were coming in faster, glassy eyes begging him to get on with it.

Satan squirmed uncomfortable, hand going to adjust himself through the sweatpants but hissed in pain when it came in touch with his groin. _What the—?_

Levi’s eyes bolted open, body jumping forward and hand grabbing his wrist, “wait! D-do not touch them yet.”

Satan blinked in confusion. “Yet?” _Wait, before that._ “Them?”

Levi nodded in affirmation, not understanding that his younger brother was utterly lost before he continued his explanation, “they are not fully out so they will be more sensitive. You should wait.”

Satan’s mouth hanged open, a look of bewilderment taking over his face. Slowly his eyes traveled down to his —Levi’s— groin. There was an odd shape bulging through the sweatpants — _did Levi go commando?_ — and he wondered how the hell he hadn’t noticed before.

He shot a glance at his brother before it went back to the sweatpants. If he squinted his eyes he could see a wet spot forming were his dick would supposedly be, yet there... wasn’t?

His hand grabbed the hem of the sweatpants and pulled them to sneak a peek at whatever was going on in Levi’s nether regions. His breath stopped in his chest. From what seemed to be some sort of pouch two... heads? Poked out from it.

“Of course if you want them to come out faster there are other ways too,” Levi kept on discussing, unaware of Satan’s bemusement, “do you want me to show them to you?”

Satan didn’t know what to answer to that. His brain had gotten stuck at the first sentence and Levi took his silence as an agreement and snuck his hand down his sweatpants. “What—“his words got stuck in his throat when a finger rubbed on the lip of the pouch. He slapped a hand on his mouth, the strange sensation sending intense sparks of pleasure through every nerve on his body. It felt so different.

_ So good. _

His thighs quivered in pleasure, his whole body arching forward. He dropped his head on Levi’s shoulders, opting to muffle his moans by digging his teeth on his brother’s shoulders. Levi’s other hand lowered his sweatpants and went to join his sister. He alternated his movements, sometimes rubbing the muscles surrounding the pouch and others running his thumb down the lips, teasing his finger in and tearing an scream from him. His mind tried to grab purchase of all the new emotions he was feeling, drowning in all the sea of sensations. 

Slick noises resounded in the entire room and Satan realised with gut deep shame they were coming from him. It seemed these genitals produced lubricant on their own, which looked from a scientifically point of view sounded appealing for an easy coupling. But from what he was living? It was one of the most mortifying things he had ever lived.

The slick dripped down his hard shafts onto Levi’s stomach. They formed a wet patch on his shirt and Satan was already mourning the time he would have to spend cleaning that. His thought process was halted again when a finger rubbed and teased at the top of his opening. His hips shook and leaned into the touch, breath leaving his mouth as the tip of the digit slowly sunk down. Satan didn’t dare move, feeling already overwhelmed. His shoulders were quaking strongly, hands gripping tightly his brother’s back. It began moving a bit in the tight space, pressed snuggly against his upper cock and _god his brain was turning into mush_. Levi’s other hand kept on with his previous administrations and he was coming dangerously close to being undone.  


The finger left the space on his pouch, an string of slick following him. He raised his wet hand to rub his upper cock’s gland. Satan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the dual sensations mixing in his stomach. He came with a surprisingly loud moan, both dicks shooting ropes of clear cum on Levi’s stomach to join at the mess already there. He collapsed in a boneless lump on top of the third born. Levi awkwardly patted him on the back while Satan tried to regain his breath. Once he was composed again he pushed Levi down on the mattress. It seemed the spell had yet to wear off so.

_ Time for round two. _


End file.
